


The Lucky 32nd Floor

by GrayEmbers



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dead Money, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayEmbers/pseuds/GrayEmbers
Summary: Not long after badgering Christine into returning to Vegas with her, and even less long after starting a relationship with her, Ryker decides to show Christine one of her favorite luxuries in the Lucky 38: the spa floor.





	The Lucky 32nd Floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is snipped without much context from my longer musings on how my courier and Christine would get along. In the timeline, the events of Dead Money happen about ten years after Ryker takes over Vegas.

“Wow, the view really is gorgeous.” 

On the thirty second floor of the Lucky 38, the floor-to-ceiling windows let in a panorama of the full glory of New Vegas and the Mojave just beyond its junkyard fences. Christine’s fingertips hovered over the glass wall as she gazed at the sun setting over the distant slopes of Red Rock Canyon. In the fading sunlight, the light pollution of the Vegas Strip overpowered her view of the outer city and cast a warm glow on her skin. 

A grin flashed across Ryker’s face as she watched Christine admire the view. She took some measure of pride in both the impressive sight of Vegas and her own careful arranging to time their visit with sunset. “When I promise, I deliver.”

The sound of running water caused Christine to glance over her shoulder. Ryker was sitting on the lip of the elegant claw-foot bathtub which was the centerpiece of the Old World spa room. Though the whole Lucky 38 was Ryker’s playground, few of the floors had caught her interest; most were hotel rooms, and she only needed so many to repurpose for projects. However, the full service spa on the thirty second floor afforded her the rare luxury of a spacious bath with a great view. This was the first time she’d brought anyone else - yet another of her ‘firsts’ Christine had claimed in the last few weeks.

She let the warm water from the tub faucet flow over her fingers as she adjusted the temperature, and she nodded towards the wall to her left as she said, “I usually wash off first with that faucet. Otherwise, I find myself sitting on a layer of sand.” 

Christine followed her gaze to a spigot sticking out of a conspicuous hole in the ceramic tile wall. A small wooden stool was pushed against the wall nearby, and she used it to sit under the waist-height nozzle. A drain underneath the chair appeared to be similarly cut out of the tile, edges rough even after an apparent sanding. “Is this your handiwork?”

Ryker snorted. “How could you tell?” Her tone was heavy with sarcasm, but she was glad Christine seemed more amused than judgemental. This was far from her worst mutilation of Lucky 38 property. Something about tearing up the space and reforming it for better utility gave her a sense of belonging. “At least I left all the original walls on this floor.”

As she unlaced her boots, Christine gazed at the intricate swirls patterning the tile walls. The decor in the building often reflected its luxury hotel roots, especially as one ascended to the uppermost floors, but this spa went above and beyond. Even the hanging light had miniature chandelier arms. “It definitely has that Old World flavor.” She slid her boots against the wall where the stool had been, then stood again to undo her belt and drop her pants and underwear.

“Hot.” Christine looked over her shoulder to see Ryker staring intently at her ass, waiting a moment before copping a half-smirk and adding, “The water, that is.” Ryker took her fingers out of the faucet’s stream and flicked a few drops in Christine’s direction.

“Very funny.” As she sat back down, Ryker left the filling tub to rummage in a cabinet on the far wall, so she added, “You sure you don’t want a striptease?” She turned the nozzle and let a stream of cool water run down her calves and over the callouses on her feet. 

Distracted, Ryker replied, “I’m about to have a lovely view of you in the tub.” From a drawer, she pulled out a single phial of pale green liquid from a jumble of trinkets and junk. Unlabeled, but she was fairly confident it was her extract. As she walked back to the tub, she stole another look at Christine, now naked save for a simple cotton bra. A thrill of anticipation ran up her spine as she tipped the phial’s contents into the water churning under the faucet’s stream. She set it down on the floor by the foot of the tub, then began to strip her own clothing off and pile it on top.

By the time she’d peeled off her layers of belts and pouches and carbide armor plates, Christine had finished rinsing off, and she took the last undergarment hitting the floor as her cue to wrap her arms arms around Ryker’s bare waist from behind. Pressing her lips against the side of Ryker’s neck, she murmured, “Need help with anything?” There was a moment’s pause, then Ryker heard her sniff at the air. “... did you put on perfume?”

Ryker laughed. “Me? Perfume? I’m not even romantic enough to tell you how sexy you look naked.” She turned her head so her cheek brushed against Christine’s nose. “No, I like to put cactus oil in for the aroma. I grab some when I’m out sometimes. That, or it was a tube of cazadore venom, I never do label these things.”

A breathy chuckle tickled the crook of Ryker’s neck. “Well, you first.” Christine withdrew her arms, tracing her hands along the sides of Ryker’s hips before giving her butt a playful squeeze and push. 

“S’that so?” Turning around, Ryker looped her arms over Christine’s shoulders and leaned in to brush their lips together. This close, she felt Christine’s anticipatory inhale before she leaned into the kiss. Their bodies pressed close as they savored the first contact, and Ryker lifted one of her hands to cup the back of Christine’s smooth head.

Then Christine leaned forward, edging Ryker backward in small steps while distracting her with kisses until her bare ass met the cold porcelain lip of the tub. A chill ran up her spine, helped in no small part by Christine’s lips moving down her jawline. Pushed against the edge, she shifted enough of her weight on the tub that Christine’s hands under her butt barely had to lift to slide her onto the sloped lip. 

Half-sitting, Ryker wrapped her legs behind Christine’s thighs for balance, but it was the pull of hands on her lower back that supported her weight leaning precariously over the filling tub. She used one hand to grab Christine’s shoulder for good measure, but she cupped her other around Christine’s cheek as they locked lips again. As Christine’s hands slid down the curve of her back and over sharp hip bones, she caught Christine’s lip between her own lower lip and grazing teeth, pulling back until it slipped loose from the hold. 

“Okay, okay,” Ryker said, and she ground her lower abdomen deliberately against Christine as she shifted her weight forward. “I need to rinse off first.”

“Do you?” Christine’s fingers dug into the soft underside of her thighs, and she lifted them playfully, tilting Ryker’s body backward even as she leaned in to kiss her jaw.

Voice flat, Ryker admitted, “I killed molerats earlier today.”

Christine hesitated with her lips brushing over Ryker’s skin. One eyebrow rose as she asked, “With your bare hands?” 

She knew full well that Ryker never left home without a sniper rifle strapped to her back, so Ryker only replied, “I had to drag them around afterwards.”

“Fine, you win.” She let go and stepped back, and the abrupt lack of contact left Ryker feeling oddly exposed. Still breathing heavy, she leaned in to peck Christine on the cheek before slipping to the side. As she crossed the room, Christine added, “You could’ve mentioned that before rubbing your hands all over me.” 

Ryker shrugged without turning around. “You have a bath, and there’s soap by the foot of the tub.” The events in question were hours ago, and she’d washed up after. She just wanted to run a bar of soap over her arms, too. She used her foot to drag the stool into place before turning the water on. She sat sideways, angled enough to see Christine stepping into the tub. After she sat, Christine scooted to the far side of the tub and folded her now dripping forearms on top of the edge.

She took to gazing out the window, Vegas lights stark against the dusky sky, so Ryker focused on knocking loose dirt off her shins. When Christine spoke again, her tone held a light curiosity. “If sand in the tub was a problem, does that mean you travel a lot?” 

Ryker made a thoughtful noise, reflecting for a moment on which personal history details she’d shared over the last few weeks. She never meant to be cryptic, but she tended not to bring these topics up; she hadn’t even mentioned her role in Vegas until they were halfway home from the hellish Madre. “Not as much as I used to, but you get surprisingly dirty just wandering through Freeside.” 

“Well. It’s not that surprising.”

Ryker offered a short laugh before adding, “But I’d travel more if I had the time and resources to spare. I could use a vacation.”

“The luxury villa and casino at the Sierra Madre didn’t do it for you?” 

Ryker’s nostrils flared around a sharp inhale, exaggerated for the benefit of Christine a few yards away. “No, not quite.” After splashing water up her arms, she turned the faucet off and stood to nudge the stool back against the wall. 

When she turned, Christine had the bar of soap in hand and was midway through running it down her stretched arm. The water reached halfway up the tub, lapping at the bottom of the faint outline of her ribcage. Her back rested on the far wall, so Ryker circled around the tub to touch her shoulder lightly before tracing fingers down the soap-slicked arm. “Need a hand?” She offered the soap bar, but Ryker opted to rub her hands along her already soapy shoulders instead, dipping far enough forward to hit her collarbone before slipping down her back.

Christine leaned forward, and Ryker worked the soap down her exposed back. When she reached the water, she wrapped her hands around her sides, causing a slight startle. She could feel soap on the skin already, but she slid them up to the curves of the edges of her breasts anyway, fingers pressing in playfully. “Did you miss any spots?”

She looked over her shoulder with one eyebrow quirked. “Are you planning on getting in?” She scooted down the tub to emphasize her point, ending up on the shorter side with the faucet spilling over her shoulder. As she stepped in, Ryker used the suds on her hands lather her own forearms. She settled perpendicular to Christine, but the latter motioned her to turn around, so she scooted closer as she exposed her back in turn. 

She felt the bar of soap slide across her shoulders, followed by sweeping fingers to spread the film of suds. As the alternating pressure of the bar and stiff fingers worked their way down her back, she closed her eyes and hummed in soft appreciation. With enough soap to slick the surface, Christine focused on stroking patterns up and across the contours of her back, applying pressure along her spine and above her shoulder blades. Every few rounds, her palms paused on top of her shoulders to knead little circles towards her arms, melting her just a little more with every motion. The picture of bliss, she mumbled, “You know if you do that, I’m gonna fall asleep in here.” 

Her hands finished one more sweeping cycle, stiff fingers working down her lower back muscles, before she changed tact. Ryker heard the thud of the soap hitting the floor as sharp fingernails skidding up either side of her spine. She jumped as a chill accompanied the sensation all the way to her neck, where Christine dragged fingernails underneath her jawbone. Leaning in until her lips were pressed on the back of Ryker’s neck, she asked, “What else did you have in mind for ‘relaxation’?” Without waiting for an answer, she swept a thumb over the crook of her neck, hard, before following the pressure with a soft kiss.

Leaning back until she felt the pressure of Christine’s chest against her shoulder blades, Ryker turned her head to better surrender her exposed neck. A hand still cupped her jaw, the thumb working little circles along her bone. “A little of that,” she said before inhaling sharply and peeling the hand away so she could turn and meet Christine’s lips with her own. “And a little of this.” 

As they kissed, she swiveled around to face her. Christine’s legs were still stretched along the sides of the tub, so Ryker folded hers underneath herself, using the height advantage to press in until Christine had to lean back against the wall of the tub. Hands found their way to her lower back again, fingers finding more purchase as the water stripped the soap from her skin, but Ryker didn’t return the favor yet, opting to grab the lip of the tub on either side of Christine to box her in. She focused on kissing her first, on her lips and the corner of her mouth where the scar puckered, and then it was her turn to tease Christine’s jawline with little kisses.

Finally, Ryker pulled back and settled further into the water, slipping her arms in so she could slide her hands up Christine’s sides. She stopped when her thumbs pressed right beneath her breasts. Christine shifted, and Ryker tugged her gently forward as she bent over her chest to press kisses against her collarbone next. When Christine tried to wiggle closer by inching her bottom forward, Ryker slid her own knee up to catch between her legs. Beneath her lips, she felt Christine’s chest tighten as she hissed, and one of her legs curled into Ryker’s side as she positioned herself better against the pressure. 

Ryker hid her grin against the soft skin of Christine’s chest. She savored this slow escalation, the game of the touch and the tease. Her hands brushed the rest of the way up Christine’s sides, cupping small waves of water to release above her breasts. The water split into several trails on its way down the slope of her chest, and Ryker grazed her fingernails along the paths. When her hands dipped below the surface, she pressed her palms right below Christine’s breasts again, but this time she committed to tracing slow circles with her thumb, working her way up with her hands while beginning to kiss lower and lower down the center of her chest.

As her lips descended, Christine reached up to grab the back of her head, fingers lacing through damp clumps of her short hair. For a moment, she pressed her face and her lips against the top of Ryker’s head, sharing her appreciation with a gentle kiss. Then Ryker’s thumbs swept across her nipples for the first time, a flick before circling around to knead the sensitive skin, and Christine tipped her head back as she moaned. 

Christine arched her back, either leaning into the pressure of hands or hoping to expose more bare skin to lips, and Ryker obliged by continuing to alternate wet kisses and gentle suction all the way down to where the water lapped at the bottom of her breasts. She lingered, spending a minute rubbing patterns on her breasts, and then she glanced up and considered the exposed neck and jaw she could see over the curve of Christine’s chest. Beneath the water, her thighs pressed tight on either side of Ryker’s knee. She kissed her chest one last time before saying, “Ya know, if you floated on your back, I’d be able to reach much lower.” 

She laughed, a chuckle between heavy breaths, but when she glanced down, Ryker only raised an eyebrow. “You’re serious?” In reply, she lowered her mouth just below the surface and kissed somewhere on Christine’s upper belly, blowing a few bubbles with her nose for good effect. “I’m not sure how well I’ll float,” Christine admitted, but she began arching her back to raise more bare skin above the surface of the water. 

Ryker scooted backward to give her room, and Christine turned the faucet off before laying her arms along the rim of the tub and pulling her upper back out of the water, balancing it on the edge to serve as a pivot for the rest of her floating body. Not exactly a true float, but her stomach and hips and a promising tangle of pubic hair all breached the surface, and Ryker grinned as she moved forward. “Not too shabby.” 

Never one to rush, she returned to where her lips left off, this time needing to kneel and rise out of the water so she could hover over Christine’s exposed abs. As lips made contact, her float wavered, so Ryker reached up to support her with hands on the small of her back. With her kisses becoming the focus of her touch, she introduced grazing teeth to the mix. Never a full nip, but a sharper texture between wet kisses trailing down the center of her belly. 

They both found their rhythm again, and as Christine grew steadier in the water, Ryker let go of her back in favor of ghosting her fingers along the ridge of her arched spine, sometimes letting them stray over the curve of her ass. As her lips moved south of her bellybutton, she took her sweet time, quick licks and long kisses roaming further from the centered trail. Christine tilted her head towards the ceiling again, eyes fluttering closed.

Ryker flattened her hands on her next stroke down her back before cupping her ass to lift her hips closer to a rough kiss. When she let go, her body only dipped deeper for a moment, and Ryker dragged her hands along the curve of her cheeks until her fingers wrapped onto her inner thighs. She spread them, slowly. The pace of Christine’s bobbing quickened as her breathing sped up, and she gladly widened the distance between her floating knees and Ryker’s shoulders. Ryker planted one more kiss in the sensitive crease of her hips and her stomach before asking, “Just mouth, if that’s alright?”

Christine looked down long enough to murmur, “Mm, yeah,” but her nod was steady enough that Ryker trailed her lips down the crease of her thigh. Leaving her fingers to trail lazy circles underneath her thighs, she focused her attention on kissing and licking around the edges of Christine’s lower lips. She mixed long vertical strokes with quick horizontal motions, dragging her teeth towards her inner thighs or licking in one direction and then sucking in the opposite. 

As she moaned and gasped, Christine kept her body admirably level, but Ryker’s motions added to the stirring of water between her legs. Taking advantage of an upswing, she started low and licked straight up the center, dipping tantalizingly inward and then passing over the clit for the first time, drawing a shudder and a moan. She waited a moment, then dropped down to close her lips around folds of skin and dip her tongue inside. 

Her legs spread wider as her hips pressed forward, inviting the tongue deeper as her walls tightened around the sensation. Ryker stroked her tongue along the upper wall, then pulled out to lick and suck on the edges again. When she centered herself again, she pressed her tongue deep and let her upper lip press against her clit, the weight of her teeth above the lip bearing down on the sensitive flesh.

Her hips bucked, first into the pressure and then deep underwater, and Ryker chased her below the surface without hesitation. Her touch was lighter, but the continued sensation just drove her further underwater. Submerged, the moaning that passed through the water sounded oddly muffled. Her kisses were gentle and migrated towards the inner thighs as Christine struggled to right herself, and when her hips and Ryker’s head breached the surface together, she was smirking into Christine’s pubes. “How’s the water treating you?” 

Her fingers were curled over the edge of the tub, her upper body flushed. “More of that,” she replied, her heavy breathing hitching as Ryker’s lips closed gently on her clit. Moving lower, Ryker barely brushed her lips over waiting flesh as she judged how steady the floating would be, her hands hovering beneath either thigh in case she had to support weight. But Christine seemed recovered, moaning longingly, and Ryker’s fingers rubbed up and down her inner thighs as her licking grew more aggressive. 

As she pushed deeper and drew each lick out slower, sucking on nearby folds, the motion of pushing hips and pulsing muscles matched her rhythm. Every few pulls, she dug her thumbs deep into the crease of her thighs or let her lips pass over her clit, but Christine didn’t buck again until she dragged exposed teeth over the hood of her clit. Ryker followed her under, pushing her tongue as deep as she could, and thighs tensed on either side of her head. She was close, pulsing with energy, and this time Ryker lifted her head out of the water alone, drawing a mild complaint from Christine.

Making a show of a deep inhale, Ryker waited until Christine straightened out before pushing in again. She was hardly floating until she was fully under again, and Ryker passed her tongue halfheartedly over the outside before coming up for air. This time, her theatrical breathing and the teasing of her fingers across sensitive folds gave away her game, and Christine groaned. “Oh, come on.” Her chest, still above water, heaved with effort, and Ryker couldn’t resist leaning over to plant a kiss on her breast. She also couldn’t resist smirking knowingly, and Christine pleaded, “Finish me.” 

Ryker pulled back, and this time Christine lifted her legs out of the water to wrap them behind Ryker’s shoulders. The crook of her knees fit comfortably above the shoulders, curling inward and pulling her closer, and plenty of room remained for Ryker to lean in and return her tongue to its plunge. 

With her legs wrapped tighter, Ryker felt Christine’s shudders and twitches more intimately, felt the urgency in the tightening of muscles and the relief between waves as she panted and adjusted herself. Always pressing closer, working with the push and pull of Ryker’s mouth, bucking and shuddering in turn as she swirled her tongue around her clit. When her thighs were trembling and release felt inevitable, she slipped her tongue deep and pressed her lips over her clit, sucking hard and dragging her tongue over her upper wall until Christine arched and cried out, clutching at the faucet and the tub as waves of pleasure rippled through her. For a moment, even the curve of her back rose out of the water as her weight bore down on Ryker’s shoulders. 

Trembles replaced the clenching of every muscle, and Ryker caught Christine’s bottom in her arms as she slid off her perch on Ryker’s shoulders. Her eyes were still closed, chest heaving, and Ryker tried not to jostle her as she settled back in the tub. With one last, contented sigh, she opened her eyes to find Ryker admiring her reaction. Christine grinned as she said, “That might’ve been your best yet.” 

Ryker kissed her knee before she had a chance to pull it away. “Keep training me like this, and you’ll have to keep me.” That earned a chuckle as Christine untangled her limbs from Ryker’s lap and pulled herself upright. When she seemed satisfied with her position slumped against the corner of the tub, Ryker slid herself forward to join her, leaning in for a peck on the lips before settling in the corner next to her. 

Looping her bent legs over Ryker’s, Christine pulled them closer and asked, “Your turn?” 

“Dunno, I was pretty satisfied with that.”

“You sure?” She leaned in, eyes half-lidded and inviting, and Ryker lifted a hand out of the water to cup her face gently as they kissed. When she tried to lean in, her chest met the ridge of a shoulder, but another rough kiss and Christine was shifting toward her, rewarding her with a warm chest to press against. 

She felt Christine scoot closer to the center of the tub, but fingers wrapping underneath her thigh caught her off guard, and Ryker broke their kiss to gasp. She pulled the leg closer, and catching on, Ryker swung it over to straddle her. She was kneeling above Christine, and as she settled into her lap, fingers slid around her torso to squeeze her ass. She grinned as she pressed her body flush to Christine’s. “Any excuse to play with my ass, hmm?”

“Just making sure you’re comfortable.” 

The height advantage from her perch on top of Christine’s thighs was slight, but it was enough to offer Christine easy access to her neck. Lips closed on the soft flesh of her throat, and she tipped her head back and hummed a soft moan, enjoying the feel of the kiss and a flash of teeth against the vibrations. Her own hands trailed lazy circles beside where their breasts overlapped, but attempting to tease her earned far less of a reaction on the tail end of her climax, and Christine’s focus hovered somewhere between the neck underlip and the legs curled around her lap. 

Closing her eyes, Ryker gave herself over to the feeling. The kisses on her neck built in pressure until they were sure to leave a mark, sending chills down her spine. She arched her back with each wave, grinding her lower half against Christine. Hands massaged and guided her hips, encouraging the tilt and roll of her grind as she grew used to the rhythm of lips and tongue on her neck. 

Then the hands slid forward along her thighs, reached down far enough for thumbs to dig into sensitive flesh and spread her legs, and Ryker peeled her eyes open in time to catch the raised eyebrow. In answer, she leaned back and widened the angle of her legs until her knees pressed against the edges of the tub instead of wrapping around her thighs. 

Christine slipped her hand underneath, and with the crease of Christine’s own legs right below, there was enough room for Ryker to lean forward again without flattening the hand. As fingers threaded through her folds, Ryker pressed a lazy kiss against the corner of Christine’s lips, feeling the rough scar with her tongue until Christine indulged her with a real kiss. 

The water wasn’t ideal for lubrication, but she was already turned on from watching Christine climax, and the occasional tug of friction as a finger stroked her swollen folds only added to the heat burning between her legs. She moaned when two fingers dipped tantalizingly close on either side, and Christine bit her lower lip as she pulled the fingers closer. She paused, asked, “Ready?”

Ryker rested her hands on Christine’s shoulders for support, anticipation curling her fingers already. “Go for it.” 

One finger slid inside, and her muscles clenched around it despite her attempt to remain relaxed, but one slow push and pull made it clear her body had lubricated where it mattered. She laughed softly, then inhaled sharply as the finger curled in rhythmic beckoning motions. With breathy moans, she dug her knees into the sides of the tub and managed to grind little circular motions on the hand, savoring the feeling of loosening up as it stroked new depths. “Oh, yeah… I was definitely ready.”

With her free hand rubbing Ryker’s inner thigh, Christine asked, “Do you want to move or should I?” Before Ryker could answer, she pulled her hand halfway out, so her palm could cup the bottom of her pubic mound, then rolled her whole hand forward as she ground the finger deeper. For a moment, her reply was lost in a sputter and a long moan, and Christine laughed. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

Ryker tried to plant her knees on the bottom of the tub and shift her weight around, but the motions wound up more like a squirm. “Well, there’s really not much room for me to move.” 

Her free hand steadied Ryker’s hip as Christine leaned back to consider their position. “You could lay back,” she suggested.

“And miss all this?” She rolled forward to press their bare bodies together and closed her lips on the back of Christine’s jaw. Sliding a hand around the dip of Ryker’s arched back, Christine pulled her close and kissed her neck until she hummed appreciatively. Ryker craved this closeness, the feel of straining muscles and little motions as they reacted to each touch, communicating desire with heavy breaths and eager lips. 

She’d almost forgotten Christine’s finger in its relative stillness, so when it flexed upward and wiggled a jagged circle inside, she bucked and shuddered against Christine’s chest. Christine took the lead with a slow push and pull of her hand, and Ryker wrapped her arms behind her as much to steady herself as to hold her closer. They kissed, and she moaned into Christine’s lips on the deeper thrusts.

Shifting her legs, Christine pulled away from a kiss to say, “Hold on, I’m going to move you.” 

Despite the warning, Ryker still groaned when Christine pulled her hand out. She tried to keep her voice steady long enough to complain, “I was enjoying those,” but the delivery sounded more like a breathy whine. 

With a small grin tugging at her lips, Christine grabbed her by the butt and lifted her long enough to crook one of her own legs upward, resulting in a sharply sloped thigh fitted underneath Ryker’s crotch. As she was eased down, her knees were just barely able to find purchase on the bottom of the tub, but she let her weight grind down along the leg rather than trying to kneel. Fingers spread her thighs and butt for a moment, assuring the leg was wedged as deeply as possible, then she felt one hand slide back to her front side, and she leaned back and angled her hips to welcome it in. 

This time, she slid two fingers inside, and Ryker’s eyelids fluttered shut as she tightened around them. She felt lips on her collarbone and fingers kneading her ass, but they were pleasureable white noise on the edge of those fingers stroking her walls, rubbing over ridges and folds as her muscles tightened in waves. 

Slowly, Christine lifted her ass just enough to drag her further up the leg, then shifted and pulled her forward again; Ryker gasped as the motion pressed her clit into her flexing palm, grabbing at her shoulders to stay upright. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Ryker agreed, and she kissed her as fingers massaged the crook where her thigh met her ass. She let her legs to limp, or as limp as she could manage between shuddering pulses, and every few strokes Christine lifted her up and let her weight slide back down. The motion changed the angle and the reach of her fingers, and Ryker’s kisses grew sloppier as the pressure built. At the bottom of her slides, Christine alternated between her palm and a stiff thumb applying pressure to her clit, drawing a moan every time. Ryker wasn’t kissing her so much as pressing their faces together, hoping to be kissed and hoping she’d keep focusing on moving those fingers. 

Sensing the energy pent up in the clenching of muscles, Christine lifted her one final time, dragging her fingers out until only the tips teased her insides. In one swift motion, she buried them and dropped Ryker’s weight straight into her lap, and Ryker couldn’t distinguish between the movement of fingers and the spasming of her own muscles as it hit. Gasping, she curled forward and buried her face in the crook of Christine’s neck, moaning and dragging her hands down her back as waves of heat spread down her legs and up her arched spine. “Ugh, Christ-eeeeen…” She buried the name in her neck, savoring the closeness as tingles chased the heat and her legs slowly relaxed their hold around Christine’s lap.

Gently, the fingers slid free. She shuddered again as Christine’s hands traced lazy circles on her back. She was still breathing heavy when she uncurled, moving her head to the side to kiss Christine’s shoulder and rest her forehead there instead. “Sorry about the neck,” she said.

“It’s fine,” Christine assured her. “It was cute.” She looked up in time to catch a hint of amusement in her expression, and Ryker huffed before picking herself up and rearranging her body beside Christine’s. Warmth still radiated from her core, and she draped herself on Christine’s shoulder as an arm wrapped around her waist. 

For a few minutes, they were quiet. Water long past warm lapped at their chests when one of them moved, and when she closed her eyes, Ryker could pick up the faint smell of cactus lingering in the water and on Christine’s shoulder. When she spoke, Christine tilted her head toward Ryker and kept her voice low. “Guess we missed the actual sunset.”

Without opening her eyes, Ryker said, “It’ll be there tomorrow.” Then she looked up to ask, “You planning on staying the night?” 

Her tone was casual, and Christine was light-hearted in kind as she teased, “Don’t tell me you’re going to have nightmares after that.” 

Ryker flashed her a grin. “Maybe I just want round two.” 

That earned a chuckle, but Christine paused to consider the night sky with a distant look, and Ryker’s grin faded. “Sure. I’ll have to leave early; I’ll try not to wake you.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Ryker murmured, closing her eyes again. Any lost sleep in the morning would easily be offset by not waking every few hours, paranoid about every creak and groan filtering through her sleep. 

Fingers threaded through her own, and the texture felt odd enough that Ryker ran her thumb over Christine’s pruney fingertips. With a soft laugh, she said, “As far as I’m concerned, we can stay in here until we wrinkle like dried fruit. You’re halfway there. Save yourself, or something.” The water wasn’t warm anymore, but then neither was Lake Mead, and Christine’s body heat was more than enough to keep her comfortable. She seemed to agree, since she swept her thumb over Ryker’s fingertips once before settling in and using her thumb to gently rub the back of Ryker’s hand.


End file.
